the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Frobisher-Smythe
Sarah Frobisher-Smythe was an elderly lady Nina Martin bumped into the day after she arrived at Anubis House. Sarah used to live in the House and was friends with Victor Rodenmaar Jr. & Rufus Zeno when she was younger. She was also Rufus Zeno's adopted sister (his parents adopted Sarah after her parents died). Sarah lived in a care home, where she was looked after by Mrs. Mulligan and possibly other workers who were employed at the home. Sarah was 'The Chosen One' before Nina, and Rufus Zeno was her Osirian. Sarah, along with Victor, and Rufus founded the school together. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe is protrayed by Rita Davies. View the Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Gallery. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Season 1 Sarah was an elderly lady that Nina found outside of Anubis House, looking confused. She said she had once lived there. The retirement home nurse said her name was Emily, but "Emily" insisted that Nina call her Sarah. She said she had been waiting for Nina to come. Sarah gave Nina the Eye of Horus Locket, and also told her to "Beware Of The Black Bird". In later episodes, she admits she was the little girl speaking in the cylinders that Nina found in the attic, and that someone killed her parents. Sibuna go to her for information about the house. She constantly asks Nina if she has found the treasure. She told Nina that the house knew the secret and was "the voice". Nina then went to the attic and discovered a newspaper article from the 1960s. In the picture were Sarah, Rufus, and Victor at the Anubis house during its creation as a boarding school. Rufus and Victor had not aged at all and looked exactly the same, but Sarah had aged normally since. In House of Pursuit, Victor finds her in the elderly home. In House of Yesterday, Sarah is taken into Anubis House and has flashbacks about her and Victor's past. Victor brought her there, so he can find the treasure, but Sarah says that she didn't know where it is now and before, but Victor refuses to believe her. Sarah unfortunately passes away. She leaves Nina some of her possessions, one of which was a certificate that stated that Gustav and Isabel Zeno (Rufus's parents) were made her guardians after her parents' death, which included a hospital birth record of their son, Rufus, who is also a main antagonist, which says he was born in 1915, which proves he took the Elixir of Life. She appeared in Nina's nightmare, and she was saying ,"beware the black bird," repeatedly. When she was young, her parents were murdered. She also left a recording about what happened before she moved and left a note with numbers in tallies (of everyday she suffered with "them") and a note that said "HELP ME - Sarah Frobisher-Smythe." In one recording, Nina, Fabian and Amber find out that Victor could be the killer, as young Sarah says, "I'm more certain than ever that he killed my parents, but I can't prove anything yet. Oh no, he's coming! I must go!" and then a voice that is unmistakably Victor's speaks. The voice even says "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop", which furthers the gang's suspicions that the voice is their Victor. She is shocked when she sees the picture of Victor (it really was his dad) in a picture from 1925, and starts explaining how he will "tip the scales of life", and how Nina must stop him. Still unknown how much she knows about Victor, as she dazes off after being shocked. Sarah says she knew Rufus as childhood friends, and of course, Rufus is another enemy of all the teachers except Trudy, and including the bunch now is Jason Winkler, the new teacher in on Victor's plans. She used to be very good friends with Victor, until his father killed her parents and made Victor go against her. You can still tell Victor cares for Sarah, since he looked very upset after he heard she died. Although, it could be because she was "the key" to the Cup of Ankh. (See Varah) She died in her sleep in the episode "House of Yesterday / House of Victory," at ninety-five years old. Season 2 In Season 2, she makes contact with Nina and helps Nina with clues by communicating through The Dollhouse. She is mentioned several times throughout the season. In House of Strategy / House of Memory she appears in a flashback and is also revealed to be The Chosen One. It is revealed that Rufus Zeno is her protector (a.k.a Osirian). Season 3 In Season 3, it is revealed that Victor Rodenmaar Jr. has a file in his office containing information about the Chosen Ones - Nina and Sarah. Trivia *It is unknown where she got the locket or if she could use it like Nina, though it's most likely she could. *Her family built the Frobisher Library. *Sarah's mother Louisa made a replica of the Mask of Anubis which turned out to be the real one. *She was revealed to be the Chosen One and her Osirion was Rufus Zeno. *She is related to KT Rush, as her grandfather is Sarah's half brother. *Nina Martin was the first to meet her and built a connection with her and was visibly saddened when she died. *She is mentioned a lot by Nina in Season 2 because of her dollhouse. *She used "Emily Grant" as her name while she was at the carehome. *Her astrological sign is Capricorn, as shown in Season 1. *She and her dad are the only characters to be seen/mentioned in all three seasons. *She was the only person that had answers to the mystery besides Victor and Rufus who knew little about it Quotes *"There's treasure in that house." *"The black bird, Beware the black bird!" *"Sometimes I see their faces in the mirror, but I know they're not there..." *"Eleven, zero one, zero one, one nine, one five." *"It's a bad house, a dark house..." *"Don't let anyone see it, or they'll take it away from you! They take everything away from you in the end..." *"They both betrayed me. I thought they liked me! But all they wanted was the treasure..." Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:House of Anubis